


Preferences

by ecaracap



Category: The 100 (TV), The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Baby, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia and Minho finally find out the sex of their baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preferences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atigerlilyangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atigerlilyangel/gifts).



Octavia holds onto Minho’s hand as they head into the doctor’s office, “What do you want it to be?”

“A boy,” he tells her, grinning over at her.

She rolls her eyes, shaking her head good-naturedly, “What do you think it’ll be, though?”

“A boy,” he repeats, as they head up to the desk to sign in. 

She rolls her eyes, giving him a playful shove as they go to sit down, “You’re not going to be disappointed if it’s a girl?”

“But it’s definitely going to be a boy, so…” he says stubbornly.

She sighs softly, turning in her seat to look at him, attempting to be serious. “Minho,” she says sincerely, “Please tell me you’re not going to be upset if it’s a girl. I don’t want you to hate our child.”

“Octavia,” he says genuinely, “I’m not going to hate our baby, I promise. No matter what it is.”

She smiles, pleased, reaching out to take his hand again. The nurse calls her name and they head back to the examination room. After a few questions, a weigh-in and a blood test, Octavia hops up onto the examination table. She pulls her shirt up as the doctor gets the ultrasound ready.

She reaches over to take Minho’s hand, excited to finally find out the sex of their baby. She’s gotten used to the ultrasound, even though it’s still a little cold. Her grip on Minho’s hand tightens as they look at the monitor - seeing their baby again brings a huge smile to her face. 

“There’s your little one,” the doctor says, “Now we just have to move it a little bit to see if we can see the sex. Hopefully they’re in a good position today.” The doctor moves the wand again, before he pauses, smiling himself, “Looks like you’ve got yourself a boy.”

Minho smiles excitedly, squeezing her hand, “I told you! It’s a boy.”

Normally, Octavia would roll her eyes at his smugness, but she can’t take her eyes off of the ultrasound of her baby boy, “A little boy.”

The doctor nods, pointing to the screen, “There is the clear indication of anatomy. So you definitely have yourself a boy.”

She smiles up at him, her eyes shining with tears of happiness, “I guess you were right.”

“I knew the whole time,” he says with a teasing smile, leaning down to kiss her firmly.


End file.
